Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device having a stable cutting region.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more popularly used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied to modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebook PCs, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable.
In the manufacturing process of conventional display devices, after the formation of an array substrate and a color filter substrate, the array substrate and the color filter substrate are bonded together via a sealant to obtain a display device main substrate, and the display device main substrate is subjected to a cutting process along a predetermined cutting line. However, the array substrate and the color filter substrate in an area near the predetermined cutting line are separated and supported merely by sealant. Due to the poor supporting reliability of the sealant, the cutting precision of the cutting process is reduced and the cutting crack of the substrate is shallow, resulting in a decrease in the yield.